Aine
by dalejrgurl008
Summary: Everything was not going according to their plans... but sometimes the smallest things and bring the greatest joy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so, this is my first fic for PS I love you... I dont own the book, characters, etc. Hope you enjoy! :D

Cooking was never her forte. In fact, she hated cooking. However, the aroma of Dublin Coddle, his favorite Irish dish, filled their tiny apartment. She looked at the clock, expecting him home anytime now. She knew that everything ok, it had to be ok. He promised her it would be. The shrill sound of phone filled the apartment. She ran over, noticing for the first time the dark skies and the occasional rain drops on the window pane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly!" It was Gerry's best friend, John. The two of them had opened a chauffeuring business together a few months back without her knowing. She had been upset at first but quickly changed her mind about it considering the extra income that was coming in.

"Hey John, How are you?"

"Good, Good. Hey listen, Gerry made it home yet?"

"No not yet. He should be home any minute though"

"I'm really worried about him, Holly"

"Why would you say that, John? He's fine. He told me he was going to be ok. You know him, John. He's a healthy singing Irish guy. Healthy, singing, Irish guys don't get sick."

"I know Holly bu-"

"No buts John!" She paused trying to gather herself together. John was a great friend but he could get her flustered from time to time. She glanced out the window to see her beloved husband walking up the side walk in the rain. Even though, she thought it odd of him that he didn't take a cab in this kind of weather, her heart skipped a beat seeing her husband coming home. "Hey John, Look he's home. I'll have him call you in a bit ok?" And with that she hung up.

The sound of Gerry's footsteps echoed up the stair well. They were a little slower than usual. Almost as if he was counting them one at a time. He glanced at every door, crack, and piece of chipped paint on the wall. He finally reached the door that at the moment he dreaded going in. Placing his key in the lock, he slowly opened the door. He was met with a smile and soft lips touching his own. He looked down and saw her bright shining eyes examining his face. When she wasn't greeted with smile, hers left her face. She looked up to him with worry in her eyes.

"Gerry, what is it?" A lump formed in his throat. His eyes began to feel moist. He took her by the hand and led her to the couch. Rubbing his hand over his face, he was finally ready to tell her.

"It's not good, love."

"What? What do you mean it's not good? Gerry, tell me what's wrong?

"The uh…the migraines are being caused by a tumor that the doctor found today." Holly looked at him in disbelief. This wasn't part of their plan! Tears started flowing down her face.

"A tumor? Where?"

"In me brain, love. The Doctor wants to do a biopsy on it in two days. After that, he will tell us where to go next."

Holly got up off the couch. Tears were steady flowing down her face. She stomped in the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors and throwing things around. Gerry could only watch, with his own tears flowing down his own face.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Gerry!" she yelled from the kitchen. "We just started making a decent living! We were going to move out of this apartment and finally start our family!"

"Love, we don't know anything yet!" He walked towards her and pulled her to him. "Look, I know it's a scary thought. Believe me, I've had a million things going through me mind on the way here. But, I promised you that I'm not going anywhere and I mean it Holly, with all me heart, Love." He gently kissed her. After turning the stove off under their forgotten stew, Gerry picked Holly up and carried her to bed, allowing her to cry herself to sleep on his chest.

~~OK Well I hope you enjoyed it... KNow its starting off sad... but I promise it gets better... Please Review and let me know what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK forgot to mention this in the first Chapters, I'm not a big fan of Gerry dying! :( So this story has a twist in it XD. Also, I'm relatively new to the cancer scene myself seeing how my grandmother was recently diagnosed and has begun Chemo. I'm just going off the very little I have learned. Anyway Hope you enjoy, and please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a phone, a car, 2 dogs, and a cat LOL

The biopsy confirmed their worst fears. _Cancer…._ It felt like a foreign word to the two of them. The doctor explained that they could either do Chemo or Gerry could risk his life in a very serious Brain Surgery. Gerry opted for the Chemo.

It didn't take long for the effects of the Chemo to show. Gerry began losing weight and his gorgeous brown hair began falling like leaves during autumn. Holly tried her best to keep herself strong for him. Their friends had been very supportive and even her mother began coming around more, trying to help the couple any way they could. It was a waiting game, that nobody wanted to play.

Eight weeks had passed since Gerry had first been diagnosed. The stress of working and taking care of him was starting to take its toll on Holly. Gerry began worrying about her and begged her to go to the doctor. Finally, Holly took him up on his advice. While waiting for the doctor to enter the examining room, Holly couldn't help but think the worst. After all, that's all she seemed to be getting here lately. A slight knock on the door caused her head to jerk up.

"Hello Holly, how are we today?'

"I'm ok Dr. Wagner."

"How's Gerry doing?"

"As well as can be expected. He feels weak sometimes. It was actually his idea for me coming today. He thinks I am wearing myself out." She gave a small smile before looking out the window. Dr. Wagner couldn't help but admire her courage through this rough time in her life.

"Well Holly, physically, you are a vision of health. However, there is something I would like to talk with you about."

Gerry was sitting on the couch glancing at the TV when she walked in. She was very quiet, very distant in thought. Gerry watched her as she walked past them to her room. Not a word was sad as he watched her. The suspense was eating at him.

"Holly, baby, what's wrong?" He could hear her sniffling, which meant she was starting to cry. He eased off the couch and walked towards her. She was lying across their bed, facing the window. He crawled in the bed with her, leaning over to kiss her wet cheek. He hated seeing her upset. The last time he remembered her crying like this was when they got the news about his cancer. Shaking, those thoughts from his mind he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Baby, what's wrong? Love, please talk to me."

"Why now?" She said crying. "Of all the times for it to happen why now?" Gerry sat there in confusion.

"Baby? What happened?"

"I can't do it Gerry! I just can't! What am I supposed to do if you don't make it?" She cried even harder. Seeing her like this was truly breaking Gerry's heart. However, he needed to know what was bothering her. He took his left hand and cupped her chin, turning her face towards him.

"Holly, tell me what's wrong" He kissed her nose for reassurance. It seemed to help her a bit. Reaching up to wipe a stand tear off her cheek he waited patiently for her answer.

"Gerry, I….I'm…. Gerry, I'm pregnant." The tears started flowing once again. Gerry sat there in shock. _A baby? _ They hadn't planned for a baby. However, it made sense. Her constantly being tired, not being able to keep certain things down, it all began to make sense.

"Love, when? I mean how? How far along are you?"

"Almost three months. Dr. Wagner thinks that the stress from everything going on with you is why it took so long to figure out." She sighed. She turned her body so she was facing Gerry and couldn't help but to start crying again. "What are we going to do? I can't raise a baby without you!"

"Hey, is that what you're worried about?" He placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Baby, I told you I'm not going anywhere. You've just given me something else to live for. I promise you, everything is going to be ok." He smiled at her causing a little smile to form on her face. "Just think, a year from now, we will be in our own home, with our own little baby, and most importantly we will be together." This really got a smile out of her. She leaned up kissing him gently as he stroked her face, both thinking about their future, hoping it turned out for the best.

OK well, I hope you enjoyed that Chapter! Going to try and get another Chapter out this weekend. Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is Chapter 3. I hope this chapter is good. Please remember to review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't anything... wish I owned Gerry Butler though! XD

* * *

><p>Time had passed since Holly discovered that she was pregnant. Gerry was quickly becoming weaker every day. It was hard for her to see him like this. He slept a lot, barely eating anything. The only thing that kept his spirits up was talking about their baby. He was excited, that she could see. It seems that their baby was the only thing keeping him alive at the time. Holly was six months along now and was quickly showing.<p>

Both Holly and Gerry had checkups on a cool fall morning. After a few months of discussing, they both decided that they needed to know what their baby was, for Gerry's sake mostly. First, came Holly's visit. As the two of them waited for the Doctor to arrive, the discussed possible baby names for their little one. Holly's doctor, Dr. Jessup, walked in smiling at them. She admired this couple greatly with all that they are going through.

"Hi Holly, Gerry how are you feeling"

"Not the greatest, but I will manage" He replied, shakily.

"Now, Holly, the nurse tells me that you and Gerry have decided to find out what the baby is?"

"Yes!" Holly replied rather excitedly. She grabbed Gerry's hand. He gave her a weak smile, but the twinkle was still in his eye. Dr. Jessup gathered the materials that she needed for the sonogram and began the procedure. Gerry and Holly's eyes looked at the screen and couldn't help but smile at the image of their little baby.

"Well, let's see here…. Looks like Baby Kennedy is a…hmmm…. Is a girl!" Dr. Jessup turned to Holly and Gerry and saw the looks in their eyes. Holly smiled from ear to ear as she wiped a few stray tears of joy from her face. Gerry was in awe.

"A girl?" He asked smiling. It was the biggest smile Holly had seen on his face in a long time. "A baby girl? That's my little girl?"

"Well, I can see that you two are pleased." Dr. Jessup smiled at the two of them. "She looks strong and healthy. A little on the small side, but that will change in time. I'll see you in 2 weeks ok, Holly?" Dr. Jessup escorted them out. "And congratulations!"

Holly and Gerry smiled as they walked down the sidewalk. They held each other's hand hoping the next appointment would make them just as happy.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Gerry, but the Chemo is not working" Those were the words that were haunting Gerry's every thought. Holly sat there in disbelief.<p>

"What do you mean it's not working?" Gerry said with a hint of anger in his voice. Tears were forming in his and Holly's eyes.

"Gerry, the tumor is still there. In fact, it's grown some. The only option I see now is the surgery. I know that there is a risk that you won't make it through the surgery, but without it you more than likely won't see the birth of yours and Holly's baby." Gerry's doctor, Dr. Turner, hated having to tell him such grim news. Gerry looked at Holly and squeezed her hand. With that small squeeze she knew his mind was made up.

"When will you do it?"

"In about three weeks, that will give you some time to recover from the Chemo. Are you sure about this Gerry?"

"I have a little girl coming in three months, and I plan on being there when she's born."

"Gerry, you do realize there is a chance you won't make –"

"No, my little girl is going to need her father. And her father she's going to have. Schedule the surgery."

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of the surgery was upon them before they knew it. As they made their final preparations at the house, Holly could sense some hesitation from Gerry. She looked over to see him staring at the makeshift nursery they had placed in the corner of their bedroom. She knew what was going through his mind. He was scared he would never see their baby use it. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, It's going to be there when you come home." She said trying to lift his spirits, and hers too. She knew his mind up about the surgery, but there was that cloud of concern that she had seen hang over his head for the last week that scared her.

"You sure about that?"

"Hey, look at me?" She said as she sat beside him on their bed. "Do you remember what you told your doctor when he said the only option was this surgery?" She paused as she searched his eyes for the answer. "You told the doctor, that our little girl needed her father, and that you were going to be there when she was born"

"I know that Holly, Bu-"

"No Buts Gerry." She placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "Our baby needs you, I need you. And we have to have hope that everything is going to be ok. I know that you are scared. Heck, I'm scared to death right now. But I am still clinging to hope, that in 2 months from now, that WE are going to bring our little girl home. And that you are going to be there for all of her important things, like her saying her first word, going to kindergarten, and you going out and buying a gun to scare off any boy that comes her way." With a few stray tears rolled down her cheek, she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss." I Love you Gerry."

"I love you too, Holly" He said returning the kiss. Little did she know that, what she had said sparked some wheels to begin turning in his mind.

The surgery took several hours. Every minute seemed like an eternity to Holly. Her and Gerry's friends sat with her the entire time. Finally, the doctor came out with some what optimistic look.

"Mrs. Kennedy?"

"Yes?" She said struggling to get up. The doctor came over and helped her up.

"Gerry made it through. He's in a medically induced coma for now and is being heavily observed in ICU. He's not out of the woods yet, but He's made it through the toughest part." Holly began crying and hugging the doctor at the same time. Her Hope brought her through, brought Gerry through. Holly followed the doctor back to see the love of her life.

*~*~*~*2 Months Later*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon Holly, you can do it baby." Gerry said while holding her hand. Holly cried out as another contraction ripped through her body. Gerry was scared for her, but was extremely happy that he was here to see this. He had made tremendous progress in recovering from his surgery. The doctors were even amazed in how far he had come. He started gaining his weight back as well as had some new hair coming in. He leaned over and kissed Holly on the side of the head. "C'mon baby."

"I can't do this anymore" Holly cried out exhaustedly.

"Yes you can Holly" said Dr. Jessup. "One more big push, that's all we need" Holly pushed with all her might and collapsed back on the bed, panting for breath. Relief washed over her as she realized she had done it. "Here she is, Holly!"

Dr. Jessup laid the little girl on Holly's chest. All Gerry and Holly could do was cry. They had done it. They were a family. All three of them. Holly leaned over and kissed the baby's head as Gerry took her little hand in his finger. Holly met Gerry's gaze and then kissed him. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Any ideas on a name?" Dr. Jessup asked. Holly was about to answer her but Gerry cut in.

"Aine" Holly looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. That was not the name they had picked out. "It's Irish for Hope." Holly's surprise look became a huge grin. She leaned over and gave him another kiss as little Aine slept in between them.

_A/N: Ok so that's the end of the story! And just a little side note. When I first started this story and I did the research on the baby's Irish name. I found it online where is said that Aine meant hope…. Well as I went back to double check I am now seeing that it means something else, something like Splendor or brilliance. So I apologize about that. But I hope you've enjoyed the story and please remember to read and review! :D THANKS!_


End file.
